


Of wolf and man

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Werewolf John, au again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new werewolf problem is dealt with by training them to be bodyguards to the high up or wealthy, Mycroft gives John to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of wolf and man

The small but compact man crouched down in the dark rain-slicked alley, trying to regulate his breathing, as his new heightened senses alerted him to another’s presence.  
  
“Really Dr Watson there is nowhere for you to hide now.” An emotionless posh voice intoned. “Just come back to the institute and finish your training and then I have a placement for you”  
  
                         …..  
  
6 months later one John Watson, former army doctor, now werewolf bodyguard, institute trained but far from broken, stood outside 221b Baker Street seething at the injustice in the world.  
  
“This is a special job Watson; I wouldn’t let just anyone look after my brother. You should consider yourself lucky so see that you recall your training” Although the tone was mild John knew a warning when he heard one.  
 The attention was soon taken off of him though as the elder Holmes caught sight of his brother.  
  
“Sherlock! Not paying attention this morning are we? Usually you would have managed to sneak off by now as is your immature habit. But then I doubt you were home last night”  
  
“Don’t you have a minor country to harass or ingest going on the look of your belt? Latest diet fail again? And mummy says I have no willpower”  
John tried hard not to laugh but couldn’t quite suppress a snort which he covered with a cough that was fooling no one.  
He could have sworn he saw a small half smile before intense grey-blue eyes narrowed, their owner stony faced  
  
“No Mycroft! Absolutely not.  I’ve told you before, I don’t want a lycan bodyguard, I can take care of myself”  
  
“They are a necessary and useful way of dealing with the recent phenomena. Even the PM has one” Mycroft passed his umbrella to the other hand. “Sherlock please. You know I worry about you, I would feel much better if you agreed with me on this. Relieved enough to take off the surveillance on the flat even”  
  
“Alright done, but I don’t have to keep him” Sherlock turned on his heel, brushing past his brother and let himself into the flat.  
  
“Remember what I said Dr, and good luck” With that Mycroft Holmes sauntered to the waiting car and John Watson gritted his teeth and followed Sherlock into the depths of 221b


End file.
